Make Your Move
by ChasleyVega
Summary: The playboy hurts her. She gets even. Just a short oneshot songfic. Any paring. Rated for some strong language. Please R&R.


Well, I cried out my eyes the night that you left

Make Your Move

A/N: This is a short oneshot songfic, set to Saving Jane's Say Please off their One Girl Revolution album. I didn't really write this specifically for High School Musical, but I thought the description for the guy could fit most of the main guy characters for HSM (except for Ryan). I admit, this story was a bit rushed, so excuse the errors if there are any. Can be any paring you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Neither High School Musical nor the song is mine.

_Well, I cried out my eyes the night that you left_

_And I begged for a sinner's reprieve_

_And I'll never forget the shame that I felt_

_When you loosened my grip on your sleeve_

_You said, "Baby, you didn't do anything wrong-_

_There's just something that I have to see"_

_And I said "I'll never forgive you for this-_

_Not even if you say please"_

She had found out today. He was cheating. Again. He tried to assure her this was the last time, but that's exactly what he said the past 3 times she had found out. She wasn't surprised though. She had seen this coming for a while. One of the negatives to being the playboy's girl, and to be truthful, she was a little surprised when he managed to stay faithful for the first week. But regardless of whether she expected it or not, she spent a day in her room, sobbing into her pillow, trying to figure out what the hell she did (or didn't do) that made her deserve what he had done to her.

_I wanna hear you say please, baby, please_

_I'm stupid, I was wrong_

_And you knew it all along_

_So get_

_Down on your knees, baby_

_Swallow up your pride_

_You know, it wouldn't hurt to cry, and say please…_

Then the next day at school, just like the last 3 times, he went to her, and asked her to take him back. And she had, obviously, taken him back the last three times. But this time around, she just had to wonder why she should, and why she did all those other times. Had she not learned her lesson? It was like a weekly cycle. Go out with him, be happy for a week. The next week, he cheats, tells you, you go home and cry over it. The next day, he asks you out again, and you accept. Then it happens all over again.

_After you left, you know it took me awhile_

_To get myself off of the ground_

_It was maybe a month before thy got me to smile_

_Baby, I've never been so down_

_I know you think that I'm just being mean_

_And you're right, cuz I'm still mad at you_

_So if you want back in my graces tonight_

_There's just one thing you gotta do_

Three heartbreaks, all by the same person. Oh the joy. But she had made up her mind this time. He wasn't getting her back that easy. He was going to have to work for it. She was going to humiliate him. And after all he did to her, she thought he deserved it.

_I wanna hear you say please, baby please_

_I'm stupid, I was wrong_

_And you knew it all along_

_So get_

_Down on your knees, baby_

_Swallow up your pride_

_You know, it wouldn't hurt to cry, and say please…_

Then he did something she would have never expected form him. He started to cry. The almighty playboy was crying. Not only that, but he was crying for her. He was even on his knees, begging for her to take him back. He was crying in front of the whole school for her. Her plan had worked.

_You must have thought I was clay in your hands_

_That I needed the strength of your two legs to stand_

_Well, baby guess what, I'm standing just fine_

_It turns out that I've got a little steel in my spine_

All around her, people in the hallway pulled out their cell phones, taking videos of the almighty jock crying and begging. The humiliation would stay with him forever, as will the heartbreaks she endured from him. They were even.

_And I hope you got a box with a pretty bow on top_

_Give me all the shiny things, your apologies and rings_

_Let me make this very clear_

_I gotta see you shed a tear_

_Baby, I can wait all night, so if you wanna make this right_

_Say please…_

He showed up at her house later that evening, again, begging for her forgiveness, but she didn't give a damn. All she said was, "You're pathetic," before shutting the door in his face, shutting him out of her life. And even her mom had to admit, that was the best move she ever made with him.


End file.
